Unspoken words
by summer101
Summary: Element fire , water , earth , windbut wheres the fifth?Rated M for later lemons violence and more find the fifth before he does or this world becomes a war


·°Unspoken Words°·

Chapter 1- The Beginning

A/N: The "Elements" are somewhat related to the people we know, there for OOC ; Ed is just here for a sec, that's the only crossover Oh, P.S...This story is by 2 people. sasukerox and summer101, but put on my account (sasukerox)

Edward Elric, Creator of the four elements. Wind, Water, Fire and Earth. This Alchemist was the first, and last user of the philosopher stone. He combined the most powerful alchemy to make the elements. Edward Elric Decided on four names for these four girls. Fire - Sakura - Wind - Tenten - Earth - Ino - Water - Hinata.

As you know Alchemy needs equivalent exchange. Balance, But that didn't happen until 10 minutes later (a/n: We both know that doesn't make sense with the rules of alchemy). Edward smiled at his creations, But he knew that the stone and himself would be destroyed soon enough. The four little girls were fast asleep. They would not wake until the sunrise of their 19th birthday.

(a/n: "elements" means the four girls.)

"The Five Rules" Edward said Quietly (a/n: What ever he said, would stay in the minds of the elements)

"Rule 1. The Elements must obey all commands given

2. The Elements does NOT have to follow all orders that are not wanted to be done. This Applies to Rule 1

3. The Elements and the saviors MUST work together

4. The saviors must protect the Elements given at all cost; even their life

5. ALL 4 ELEMENTS MUST NEVER MEET

Soon enough, the four elements, were 19 years old.

Sakura's POV

'What's the point?' I asked myself. I sat down on a small boulder on the side of the cave. "What's with the damn rules, Obey every order; like bite me geez". I said out loud.

"I wonder what the others are doing…will I ever be able to see them again?" I said to myself as I watched the water drip down through the cracks of the stone wall

Regular POV

Tsunade handed the four boys a scroll. "What is this for?" the hyperactive blond asked. "Naruto…I just explained it.." Tsunade muttered, rubbing her temples, in annoyance.

"Apparently, the mission yesterday was a test dobe. We had the highest skills, and now she gave us these scrolls. We have to read them, follow them, and do what it says." The raven haired boy explained.

"Thank you Sasuke." Tsunade said, and stood up. "Do not open them, until you reach the forest." Tsuande explained. "From there on, read the scrolls. I'm sure that they will lead you away from the rest of the group."

The four boys nodded. Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke tightened their grip on the scrolls, and walked out. "Oh, and before you go...don't be surprised about what you see." Tsunade said with a small smile. "What do you-"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said, dragging Naruto out.

The four of them walked out into the forest, and they looked down at their scroll. Naruto's had blue tips. Sasuke's red, Neji's white, and Shikamaru's green.

Sasuke slowly opened his scroll. He read it very carefully. The others did the same.

Neji's scroll:

_Deep in the forest, it lies. Waiting for you. The savior. Walk east, meeting the cool area, with the breeze of peace. Once you have felt the breeze, follow the white mark._

Neji slowly nodded.

Shikamaru's scroll:

_It can be anywhere. It seeks freedom. Give it it's freedom. You are the saviour. Walk north, to the cirlce of trees. Feel it's precence. Once that has been completed, follow the mark that shall appear._

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome...there is a circle of trees everywhere..." he muttered.

Sasuke's scroll:

_You are it's saviour. Save it from it's destiny, trapped. Walk north, and look above. When you see the mark of red, follow it. Bring it the freedom, it deserves._

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, and pocketed the scroll.

Naruto's scroll:

_Walk west, and follow the river. Meet up to the great stone. From there, free it from it's destiny. _

Naruto nodded, and stuffed the scroll in his pocket.

Neji walked east, and he felt wind, but it was harsh, strong wind. He sighed and continued walking. He took another look at the scroll. "What does it mean by 'it'. What the hell am I exactly saving..." he muttered to himself.

He stopped, and felt a warm breeze. Peaceful. Exactly what he was looking for. Or, feeling for.

He closed his eyes, like he was meditating. He could feel something under his feet, burning. He opened his eyes, and looked down. there was a white mark. Shaped like wind, if you couldsee wind. It pointed to the north.

Shikamaru and Sasuke walked north, and Sasuke kept looking up once in a while. Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and sighed. "This is so troublesome...I havent seen a cirlce of trees in 20 min." he muttered to himself.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He saw a red kind of star in the sky. (a/n: no, its not mars)

Sasuke quietly ditched Shikamaru, by going west, following the red mark.

Shikamaru continued on, and after a while, he sat down for a break. "This is getting no where.." he said, and sighed. He stood up, and looked at his surroundings. He was in a circle. A circle of trees. "What the hell..." he muttered.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, and tried to feel the 'presence'. He snapped open his eyes, and looked down. The leaves flew into somesort of arrow, and Shikamaru ran, east.

Naruto looked down at the ground. Water droplets. He cocked an eyebrow. He continued walking on, and saw the river. He ran by it's side, until he met up to a huge boulder.

The four boys nodded. They reacehd the destiny, where they were to free something.

"Hm...which jutsu should I use to open this thing up?" Naruto said outloud.

Hinata lifted her head up from her palm, and stood up. "I know!"

Hinata slowly walked closer to the stone. "Who ever or what ever is in here, I advise you to stand back!" Naruto said. Hinata backed up.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled. A huge explosion was made in the stone. Naruto coughed, and stepped in. Daylight entered the cave. Hinata stepped forward.

Sasuke gathered his chakra. Sakura, from the inside stood up. "What the hell is going on out there..." she muttered.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled, and blew up the stone. Sakura started coughing, and walked backwards.

Shikamaru looked around. "Do I have to use a jutsu?" he said outloud. Ino cocked her eyebrow. "Is someone out there.." she muttered to herself.

(a/n since shikamaru can only do shadow jutsus...im changing it a bit...unless he knows how to do it..)

Shikamaru took out 3 tags, and threw them onto the boulder. He did a few handseals and ran backwards. 3...2...1..

BOOM

The boulder exploded. "Hey! What are you trying to do! Get me killed!" Ino yelled, and stepped out.

Neji activated the Byakugan, and used gentle fist. Hoping even though its ment to be used against a human, it would smash the boulder. Luckily, the boulder did smash. Tenten quickly stood up, when she saw the sunlight peering through.

"Who...who are you!" Naruto yelled, rudley, pointing his finger at Hinata. Hinata blinked, and tilted her head sideways. She gasped, and bowed down. "You...youare my saviour..thank you.." she said quietly. Naruto blinked, scratched the back of his head, and grinned. "Hehe...Yeah...That was nothing! Like I asked, who are you?"

Hinata twiddled her fingers together. "Hinata...I am the element of water." she said. "Element, good lets go" Naruto yelled, and jumped back.

(a/n: the elements dont have last names, cuz neji and hinata arent related. oh, so dont mind the same eyes. uh..hehe)

Sasuke stepped forward. "Who is in here. Or what.." he asked. Sakura glared at the figure. She stepped out of the dark cave. "What do you mean **what**! Im Sakura! The element of fire! Who the hell-" Sakura gasped. She bowed down. "You...are you my saviour?" Sakura asked. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. 'Mood change..' he thought.

"Yeah, I guess. It says on the scroll." Sasuke said, and took out the scroll. Sakura gasped again, and grabbed it from him. She read it quickly, and gave it back to him. "Yes, you are. Edward chose you eh?" Sakura said, eyeing him.

"Edward?" Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head. "It will be explained later." she said.

Shikamaru blinked. It was a girl. A blond girl. A blond girl, that was yelling at him. "Wy dont you find a better way eh! You almost killed me! How dare you kill me! You are..." Ino yelled and stopped. She quickly bowed. "You are my saviour...thank you.." she said. Shikamaru blinked.

Ino scratched her head sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Its just that I have been stuck in there for a long time. That means...the others are free...but first...Im Ino! The element of earth!" Ino said. Shikamaru blinked.

"Hello?" Tenten said. She stepped out of cave, and covered her face with her hands, from the bright sunlight. "Are..you the saviour?" Tenten asked, not seeing Neji fully. Neji nodded. "Yes. Are you the thing I am saving?" Neji asked. "Yeah. But Im not a thing. Wow..is this how bright the sun always is?" Tenten asked, finally lowering her hands. Neji blinked.

Tenten gave a small smile. "Im Tenten. I am the element of wind. You are?" Neji blinked again. "Neji..." he said.

"Yes. Element. Dont worry. Im sure the person who sent you here, will explain." Hinata said. "Tsunade? Yeah right.. Anyways! Im Naruto! Future hokage of the village!" Naruto said, proudly. "About the element thing...your water right?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. "No wonder! Your eyes are like pearls!" Naruto said, smiling. Hinata blinked, with a light blush.

"Im Shikamaru. Lets go back to the village." Shikamaru said. Ino cocked an eyebrow. "Arent you curious about the elements?" Ino asked. Shikamaru opened his mouth, closed it, sighed, then shook his head. Ino glared at him, and started walking ahead. "Women are so troublesome..." he muttered.

"Well, I want to know what your talking about, so lets go back to the village." Sasuke said, turning around, and starting to walk. Sakura trotted up to his side, and eyed him again. "What?" Sasuke asked, still looking ahead. "Oh! Nothing.." Sakura said, now eyeing/glaring at him.

"Whats wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, still looknig ahead. "Nothing! Im just wondering why the hell Edward would choose you, as my saviour. You dont seem strong at all." Sakura said. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to Sakura, his bangs lowered. "Just shut up. Look whos talking, weakling." Sasuke said, revealing his sharingan. Sakura noticed the red eyes, then glared. "Weakling! Who you calling weakling!" Sakura yelled, stomping closer to him.

Sasuke leaned into her ear. Sakura took in a sharp breath. She felt his warm breath. "You." he said, and turned to walk again. Sakura blinked, realized what just had happened, and glared at him. None the less, she followed Sasuke.

"Well, lets go see Tsunade! I need answers!" Naruto said enthusiastically, and started to walk back. Hinata nodded, and followed.

After a while, Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, and Neji and Tenten met up at the end of the forest. "Wow! Cool! Are you two the other elements?" Naruto asked. Tenten and Sakura nodded. Sasuke eyed the three. "Well, then lets go to Tsunade." Neji said. Sasuke nodded, and the three guys started to walk. "Hey! What about Ino?" Tenten asked. "What? Theres another...oh yeah! Shikamaru!" Naruto said. "We are going to have to go. The four of us cant meet. Remember the rules?" Sakura said, reminding the two girls. Hinata nodded. The 6 of them, walked to the hokage's office.

Ino walked, her arms crossed. Shikamaru had his hands behind his head, and sighed. "Okay, okay. Im sorry, alright?" Shikamaru said. Ino put her hands by her side. "Yeah, same. I have just been stuck in there for so long, that I might be a bit stuck up." Ino said. "A bit?" Shikamaru muttered.

A girl, with black long hair waved over at Ino. "Can you please help me? Im lost!" the girl shouted. Ino smiled. "Sure thing!" she said happily, and began walking over to the girl. Shikamaru blinked. The girl...she had...yellow eyes. Shikamaru blinked, then realized. 'Thats Orochimaru!' Shikamaru thought. "Ino!" he yelled.

a/n: yes, we hope you guys liked it. review please!

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
